Frayeur
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Reese, comment réagirait Finch ?


**Frayeur**

- Vous perdez du terrain, Mr Reese. S'il sort de la zone d'influence de la tour téléphonique, je ne pourrais pas retrouver… A droite maintenant.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Finch, rétorqua l'ex agent entre ses dents serrées, donnant un coup de volant de dernière minute et s'engageant dans une ruelle étroite, suivant les instructions de son partenaire. Qui aurait cru que ce hacker était aussi un fou du volant ?... Vers où ensuite ?

- Il se dirige vers le pont. Vous devriez pouvoir lui couper la route si vous… Oui, voilà, approuva l'informaticien en voyant sur l'écran le point rouge signalant le téléphone de Reese prendre une rue transversale.

Finch jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre point de couleur, celui de leur numéro, qui continuait sa trajectoire à pleine vitesse, ignorant toute notion de prudence. Les deux points se rapprochaient petit à petit, et, d'un moment à l'autre, Reese allait ralentir et positionner sa voiture pour bloquer la route du fuyard. D'une seconde à l'autre… Probablement maintenant…

- Mr Reese ? s'inquiéta Finch à l'instant même où un juron se faisait entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Les freins ne…

La communication s'interrompit brusquement et sur l'écran le point rouge continua sa trajectoire au même rythme, droit vers la rivière, avant de disparaître brusquement.

Durant un instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Finch fixa l'écran, les yeux écarquillés, les mains figées au-dessus du clavier, stoppé en plein hack du casier judiciaire de leur numéro. Son cœur manqua un battement, un second.

- Mr Reese… ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, tenta de rappeler son partenaire, tomba sur la messagerie. Sentant la panique le gagner, il entreprit de pénétrer dans le système de sécurité de la ville, prit le contrôle des caméras tout en appelant Fusco sur son portable et Shaw sur un autre téléphone qu'il gardait à proximité en cas de problème. Ils décrochèrent presque simultanément.

- Lequel de vous deux peut être au croisement de St John et Jay street immédiatement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix urgente, utilisant dans le même temps un programme inspiré de celui sur lequel il avait travaillé au centre 911 pour envoyer des pompiers sur les lieux.

- Nope, laissa tomber Shaw qui travaillait sur un autre numéro. Mr Litt m'a conduit à l'autre bout de la ville.

- Je peux y être en 10 min.

- S'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous Détective.

- En chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'informa Shaw

Finch ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres vidéo sur ses écrans, passant d'une caméra à l'autre. Aucune n'avait filmé l'ensemble de la scène, étant tournées vers l'intersection et non la rivière, mais il parvint néanmoins à reconstituer la trajectoire de la voiture de Reese. Dérapage, tonneau, plongeon. Et aucun signe de son partenaire.

- La voiture de Mr Reese vient de finir sa trajectoire dans la rivière. Un véhicule met entre deux et 3 minutes à couler et un être humain moyen peut retenir son souffle entre deux et 4 minutes. Détective, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas plus de six à sept minutes devant nous.

Il y eut un juron à l'autre bout du fil, un bruit de moteur poussé au-delà de ses limites.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harold, lança Shaw. Reese en a vu d'autres.

- J'aimerais pouvoir partager votre optimisme, marmonna Finch.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus longues de la vie de l'informaticien. Shaw avait raccroché, la situation de son côté réclamant son attention et Fusco ne parlait pas, concentré sur la route. Seul la respiration du détective et ses propres battements de cœur, de plus en plus rapide à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, emplissaient le silence.

- J'y suis, laissa finalement tomber Fusco, une ou deux éternités plus tard. Je vois les traces de pneus. Les pompiers sont là, je suppose que c'est vous qui les avez prévenus aussi ?

- Voyez-vous Mr Reese ?

Il y eut un bruit de conversation indistinct puis, à nouveau, la voix de Fusco.

- La voiture avaient déjà coulé quand ils sont arrivés. L'un d'eux a plongé mais sans le matériel adéquat, il n'a pas pu descendre assez profond… S'il ne s'en est pas sorti par lui-même…

Finch rembobina les enregistrements des différentes caméras, repassa les images au ralenti. Ici, la voiture sortait de la route. Cette caméra-là capturait le début d'un premier tonneau et sur une troisième on voyait la voiture basculer par-dessus la rambarde. Aucun signe de Reese nulle part.

- Vous êtes toujours là Finch ?

- Oui, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix lointaine, tandis que la partie analytique de son cerveau l'informait qu'il était en état de choc. Merci Détective, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services.

- Attendez une foutu minu…

Mais Finch avait déjà raccroché. Incapable de détacher les yeux de ses écrans, il regarda la vidéo qui s'était remise au début, montrant la voiture qui dérapait, tournait sur elle-même, et plongeait dans la rivière. Avant de revenir au départ dérapage, tonneau, plongeon. Et encore. Puis l'image devint inexplicablement floue et Finch cligna des yeux. Quelque chose roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya du revers de la main, puis regarda sans comprendre l'humidité sur ses doigts.

Finalement la réalité de la situation le heurta de plein fouet et la douleur fut telle qu'il se plia en deux avec un halètement peiné, le souffle coupé. Non. Non, non, non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Reese ne pouvait pas juste disparaître, d'un moment à l'autre, sans avertissement. Passer de vie à trépas comme si un interrupteur cosmique avait été enclenché.

_Nous allons probablement tous les deux finir mort._

Sa propre voix résonna dans son esprit, réminiscence d'une de ses premières conversations avec son partenaire. Finch grinça des dents et eut une expiration qui s'approchait plus du sanglot. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours su – ou peut-être l'avait-il oublié à force de travailler aux côtés de Reese ? Imprudent, nonchalant, mortel, efficace Reese. Qu'il refusait d'imaginer suffocant, pris au piège dans une voiture qui coulait, parce que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, brutalement, stupidement, sans même qu'il ait eu à faire face à un adversaire tangible.

Son téléphone sonna, une première fois, puis une seconde. Il ne réagit pas. Quand une troisième sonnerie se fit entendre, il passa une main sur ses yeux et fit dérouler la liste des appels. Shaw, Fusco et un numéro masqué – la machine peut-être, ou Root. Il reposa le téléphone et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese monta les escaliers menant au premier étage de la bibliothèque en faisant rouler son épaule droite douloureuse. Ce numéro s'était décidément montré plein de surprise. Après avoir mis hors service plusieurs tours de relais téléphonique dans le seul but d'empêcher sa victime de contacter le 911, il s'était révéler un conducteur hors pair et finalement un adversaire coriace au combat rapproché. Reese n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où il avait tiré son style de lutte – même s'il suspectait l'influence des mangas et des arts martiaux asiatiques – mais, bien que surprenant, il n'en était pas moins efficace. Sa mâchoire se souviendrait cette semaine de ce coups de savate et son épaule avait presque été déboité lorsqu'il avait utilisé contre lui-même son propre mouvement pour l'envoyer percuter le mur.

- Notre hacker du dimanche est hors d'état de nuire, Finch, annonça-t-il en poussant la porte. Je l'ai laissé…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il avisa l'informaticien. Livide, celui-ci s'extirpa de son siège et fit quelques pas vers lui, le dévisageant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- Finch ? questionna-t-il, circonspect.

- …J'ai cru… bégaya son partenaire. J'ai vraiment cru, cette fois…

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés, perplexe. Et puis il réalisa.

- Oh… Mon téléphone s'est cassé quand… commença-t-il contrit. Mais j'ai tenté de vous appeler dès que j'ai pu m'en procurer un autre, vous n'avez pas décroché.

Finch secoua la tête, apparemment trop bouleversé pour parler. Reese s'approcha et le prit gentiment par le coude pour le conduire jusqu'au sofa. Pressant rapidement son épaule, il passa dans l'autre pièce et revint avec une bouteille de whisky – ce que Shaw en avait laissé après s'en être servi pour désinfecter une plaie – et un verre qu'il remplit généreusement. L'informaticien accepta l'alcool, l'avala un peu trop rapidement et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Reese s'assit à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos.

- Je vous saurais gré de ne plus me faire de telle frayeurs, émit finalement Finch quand il eut repris son souffle.

- Désolé.

Il y eut un silence, et l'informaticien prit conscience de la proximité de son partenaire, sa cuisse contre la sienne, sa main toujours posé dans son dos. En temps normal, il se serait écarté, maintenant Reese à une certaine distance de sécurité, mais cette fois il se laissa légèrement aller contre lui, ayant besoin de sentir dans sa chair même que son partenaire était toujours vivant et pas un cadavre au fond de l'eau, attendant de se décomposer.

Finch se racla la gorge.

- Comment vous en êtes-vous tiré cette fois ?

- Assez simplement, répondit tranquillement son partenaire. Quand j'ai vu que les freins ne répondaient plus, j'ai sauté de la voiture et l'ai laissé continuer son chemin.

- Hum, émit Finch. Vous avez simplement sauté d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. Passons. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu immédiatement ici ?

- Je me suis procuré une autre voiture et j'ai pu rattraper Takdar sur le pont, merci aux travaux qui perturbaient la circulation sur l'autre rive.

- Oh. Donc c'est un problème réglé ?

- Ça le sera dès que le policier à qui appartient la voiture à l'arrière de laquelle je l'ai laissé attaché sera revenu de sa pause déjeuner, répondit Reese avec satisfaction.

Finch hocha la tête et ce n'est qu'en sentant le tissu de la chemise de Reese frotter contre sa joue qu'il réalisa que ce dernier ne s'était pas écarté quand il s'était appuyé sur lui. Il tourna la tête, autant que ses vertèbres fusionnées le lui permettaient, et surprit le regard de son partenaire sur lui. Reese détourna les yeux après un court instant, juste suffisant pour que Finch ne pense pas qu'il évitait son regard mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de détecter une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux. L'informaticien fronça légèrement les sourcils, se sentant comme face à un puzzle dont il n'aurait pas toutes les pièces.

Une chose était sûre cependant : il aurait pu le perdre aujourd'hui et même s'il était indemne cette fois-ci, ce n'était que partie remise. Dieu seul savait le temps qu'il leur restait. Alors, peut-être, était-il temps de prendre un risque qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prendre, et de voir où cela le menait. Il se redressa et se tourna sur le sofa pour lui faire face. Reese haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

- John… Je. Hum. Je dois vous dire quelque chose, mais je voudrais vous assurer avant que quelque soit votre réaction, notre relation professionnelle n'en sera pas perturbée.

- Après une telle introduction, je dois avouer que je me sens très curieux… Avez-vous égaré un autre ordinateur portable avec un virus susceptible d'affecter la machine dont vous ne m'auriez pas parlé ?

Finch se renfrogna face à son air malicieux.

- Non, rien de la sorte, Mr Reese.

L'informaticien hésita un instant et son partenaire attendit, attentif.

- John, vous savez que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai compris ça quand vous êtes apparu sur ce toit alors que j'avais une bombe prête à exploser autour de l'estomac, oui.

- Mais peut-être, dit Finch lentement. Peut-être n'imaginez-vous la profondeur de mes sentiments pour vous.

Reese soutint son regard.

- Si Harold, dit-il gentiment, je sais. Depuis un moment maintenant.

Finch le dévisagea et quelque chose en lui se referma brutalement. Il se détourna et amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il. Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit, c'est une réponse on ne peut plus claire. Je suis désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet, ça ne…

- Harold, le coupa Reese en posant une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rassoir. Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis… je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir je. Hum. Je n'ai jamais… Pas avec un autre homme et je… ne suis pas sûr…

Reese soupira et pris les mains de l'informaticien entre les siennes. Finch s'efforça de chasser le léger tremblement qui les agitait, sans succès.

- Vous êtes sans conteste la personne la plus importante pour moi, Harold. Mais jusqu'à récemment, quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que vous éprouvez pour moi, il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée…

- Je vois, dit doucement Finch, pressant légèrement ses mains.

Reese hocha la tête et il y eut un silence gêné entre eux.

- Donc… émit finalement l'ex agent, le regard fuyant. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, nous pouvons attendre que vous ayez fini de réfléchir à la question, ou bien…

Finch laissa sa phrase en suspens, soudain hésitant. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau l'informa qu'il était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'avait secoué quand il avait cru Reese noyé et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une proposition qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans son état normal et qui risquait de lui revenir en pleine face.

- Ou bien ? l'encouragea Reese.

- Ou bien, se lança Finch, se penchant vers son partenaire, un challenge dans les yeux, vous pouvez m'embrasser et voir si ça vous donne envie de continuer.

Reese passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement inconscient et les pupilles de Finch se dilatèrent légèrement. L'ex agent lâcha sa main et le cœur de l'informaticien se serra – il avait trop poussé sa chance, Reese allait lui dire que ce n'était pas possible finalement et…

Et John l'embrassa, hésitant, à peine un frôlement de lèvres, puis plus assuré, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et posant la main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. La main de Finch se crispa sur la chemise de son partenaire et il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre surprise et satisfaction. John sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'ex agent sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se contenta finalement de l'embrasser à nouveau, tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux et Harold se permis de croire, juste pendant un instant, que c'était peut-être le cas.

* * *

J'ai commencé à publier un roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
